Hero's Call
by RDJGV
Summary: Everyone hears the call, but few answer it


"Remember, he's dangerous" one of the guards had told the sheriff. It was a cold, dark night for the people of Piltover, as their matches in the League have not been going very well. If they lose the next match, they will lose 25% of their land to Noxus and Zuan. But this didn't shake the sheriff at all, she was still her usual calm self. Following her into the high tech jail was a woman with large gauntlets, a robot, and a man with a hammer on his back. They had just reached the entrance to the jail. "He plays with your mind, don't let him see your emotions," the sheriff had said. The man with the hammer nodded as did the robot but the woman with the gauntlets had stated "Cait, I'll beat the shit out of him if he tries any of those mind games." Caitlyn had nodded as she stepped forward. Two armed guards had opened the giant iron doors to let the group in.

As they entered, a figure down the hall was now seen. He was chained up and couldn't move, or so they thought. He sat at the end of the table with four guards making sure he wouldn't escape "Well, well, well, the sheriff of Piltover. To what do I owe this pleasure?" the man had stated in a sarcastic tone. "We need your help," Caitlyn had said, slowly sitting down across the table. "Oh? But I am nothing but a low life criminal, as you called me," He said laughing. At this time the man with the hammer and the robot seemed ready to kill, "Orianna, Jayce, no," Caitlyn had said sternly, scolding them. She turned her head back to the chained man. "Piltover will soon be lost to Noxus, we need your help to save it," Caitlyn had said in a pleading tone. "What's in it for me?" the man had questioned her, leaning forward. "Your freedom," Caitlyn said while smiling, thinking she had him on the ropes. This only caused the man to laugh manically loud. "Oh Cait, you never learn do you," he said in a humored tone. "Of all these years you've had me locked up you didn't realize?" he questioned the sheriff. "What are you talking about!" Jayce had said slamming his hand on the table. This caused the man to laugh and look them straight in the eye. "You should know by now that I surrendered my freedom voluntarily. I can have it back whenever I want," the man had said in a mocking voice.

The chains on the man were then cut loose in the blink of an eye and he was free. He placed his hands on the table, folding them neatly. "My question still stands, what's in it for me?" By this point Vi had enough. She charged forward. The man had stood up and just kicked away her gauntlet so it would hit the ground, harmlessly. He then turned and sent his heel straight into her face, sending her straight to the ground in pain. "You always were a pesky one, little sister," the man had said, mocking Vi. "Back to the matter at hand," the man had said sitting back down. "What do you have to offer me?" he said again. This time Caitlyn was quite. "I thought so, I'm going back to my cell," he had said, starting to walk back. "Darius will be there," Caitlyn had said looking at the man. This caused him to look back at her giving her a questioned look. She nodded. The man then immediately turned around and headed for the door. "Velks!" Caitlyn had said standing up. "Fine, but we're doing this my way, no one touches Darius but me. I want the satisfaction of killing that bastard," Velks had said before storming off. "I will find you, Hand of Noxus," he said to himself with a voice full of vengeance before kicking the door down and setting off.

_ The first of the six heroes have been introduced, Velks the Infamous. Velks is the older brother of Vi and is a notorious criminal. First off, he was a great general in Piltover's army. He has been locked up in Piltover's most high tech jail yet he could get out with ease. Velks seeks revenge on Darius, the Hand of Noxus, for killing his entire unit after breaking Velks's legs, making him watch helplessly. Velks uses a variety of martial arts including Maui Tai, Jujitsu, and many others. After his unit was killed, Velks turned to a life of crime. All though, he usually busted the criminals and stole from them, but Caitlyn saw no difference. Now being set free, he ventures off to finally fulfill his quest and kill the Hand of Noxus._


End file.
